This project is concerned with the interaction of behavior and physiology in man. One study investigates behavioral procedures (relaxation and biofeedback) in the control of blood pressure in patients with high blood pressure; a second study investigated heart rate biofeedback in patients with histories of cardiac disease; two studies investigate bowel function in normal man and patients with irritable bowel syndrome; one study investigates age differences in autonomic response patterns; one study investigates age differences in electrodermal activity.